


Overwatch Fantasy Stories

by CielNotPhantomhive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielNotPhantomhive/pseuds/CielNotPhantomhive
Summary: This is a collection of various overwatch characters in my fantasy au. The au is a universe I created where various ingame heros are based on their fantasy-like skins I like.Some characters don't match their skins, I just think they look cool :)Also this is my first time writing canon overwatch heros, pls be gentle <3
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Overwatch Fantasy Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a flashback to his mistakes. They were so cute as kids, weren't they..?

"Hanzo!"

The young cub ran up to his brother, his blue eyes looking up at the wolf. His brother, a white wolf, looked down at him, a smile growing on his face. His yellow eyes turned from cold to warm in a few seconds, Hanzo loved his brother dearly. 

"Hello, Genji. You're more hyper than usual. What has you so riled up?"

Hanzo spoke calmly, holding out his hand for his brother to hold, in which he did. 

"Papa gave me some money! and I wanted to get you somethin'!"

Genji had a huge smile on his face, jumping up and down in excitement. Hanzo couldn't help but smile, his tail wagging as he saw his little brother be so happy. Hanzo had way more money than Genji, so he could get him something in return. 

"You know what, why don't we both get something at your favorite pastry shop. They probably have youur favorite strawberry mochi too!"

Genji's eyes widened, his smile growing bigger. He hugged his brother, Hanzo chuckled. 

....

It all felt so long ago...

Hanzo looked down at his bloodied brother, his own hands shaking, blood dripping off of them. His maw dripped with tears and blood. 

"You did a good thing, Hanzo. He was nothing but an annoyance."

One wolf elder said, his chipped ears straight up, Hanzo felt his shine shiver. 

This was for his clan, right? 

...Right..?

His mind raced, ears flattening on his head. Nothing feels real. He couldn't believe himself. He still couldn't. 

......

Years have passed. Hanzo's hair in a braid, his left ear's tip was cut off. He just got home, a small box of food in his hands. He walked towards a shelf, he had a family picture on the middle, candles surrounding it. Hanzo had a mix of a smile and pain in his chest. He opened the box, two pieces of strawberry mochi inside. 

"Happy birthday, Genji."


End file.
